the old elena and kluas
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: what if kluas took elena with him, rebekah and stefan after episode 5 of season 3? and elena felt herself come back, the old elena, before the car crash?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after episode 5 (The Reckoning) of season 3, what happened if Damon stayed on the road with Katherine, and Klaus brought Elena with him on a little road trip accompanied by Stefan and Rebekah. (I don't own the vampire diaries…yet! Or any of the charters! (Soon...))

Elena woke up to see the nurse who had injected her watching her, Elena jumped backwards while on the hospitable bed. She felt sick seeing the smile the nurse placed on her face, she looked from down at Elena to up, she nodded and left. Elena took several deep breaths aloud.

"Hello lovely" a voice said by her ear, Elena jumped around to see Klaus leaning towards her. Elena went to grab the nurse's bell to press for help, Klaus laugh and took away from her week hands.

"What do you want?" she said her eyes concentrating his deep blue eyes.

"You know, the original witch hated me" he said leaning against the top side of the bed, as Elena leaned half way outside the other side of the small bed.

"I wonder why" she said giving him evil glares.

"Well maybe we can discuss that on the way to Portland" he said tuning off the machines and taking the drips off her. He turned around and grabbed a small leather jacket and a Nike sport-bag.

"Stefan dropped buy your house to get a few things, hope you don't mind" he said sarcastically, while shrugging the bag over his shoulder, he walked over to Elena and picked her up, grabbing her waist and holding it tight, placing her jacket on her, he put his hand in front of them, gesturing the way to go, Elena took a step and stumbled, before she could blink Klaus was holding her, he looked at her to see her deep brown eyes, all Elena could do is look into his silky eyes,

"Thank you" she mumbled, standing up straight, pulling herself away from him. Elena could barely walk straight, she knew she would fall over soon enough if she didn't find anything to hang on to, she would hang onto anything or anyone except Klaus, ''the hybrid jerk that killed Jenna, me and is the reason why johns dead and the way Stefan is gone off the rails'' she taught as she stopped holding on to the stair rail before taking her first few steps down to the basement. She took a few deep breaths before clutching her left side of her stomach in pain, she felt dizzy and weak, hands pounded on her shoulders and seat her on the step behind her, Klaus sat right in front of her view, seeing how week she was as she rested her head against the wall. He stood up straight and pulled her up, picking her up, she pushed him away and folded her arms as if she was a small child refusing to take a bath, she looked at the ground and kept silent,

"Oh I get it, you don't trust me, well you better start if we're going to be partners." He said before trialling off and walking down the steppes, Elena froze in confusion,

"Partners? What?"

"if you listened as I said five minutes ago, Stefan, Rebekah, You and I are going on a trip" he said handing his hand out to her, she smiled and walked on using all of strength to walk on, moving the huge arm away.

Elena walked on using everything in her body to push her forwards, as soon as she got to the basement a fight was happening, Bonnie and Caroline were attacking Stefan and Rebekah, Bonnie was using magic against Stefan and Rebekah as Caroline attacked the strongest one, who broke the spell, Stefan was on the ground hold his head with his hands, as he moaned in pain, Rebekah punched Caroline several times, but Caroline grabbed her opponents hair and pulled it, yanking strands out, Rebekah screamed and tried to scratch at Caroline's arms. Elena went to rush by Stefan's side, but she stopped half way, realising what Stefan done only an hour or so before hand, Klaus looked at them and smiled, seeing a new vampire such as Caroline take down an original and a small witch mentally half kill a ripper. Elena looked at Klaus and see he was occupied by this, Elena went over to bonnie and pulled her away from her chants as she saw blood drip from her nose,

"Bonnie! Caroline!" Elena said before Caroline grabbed both her and Bonnie before taking off in vampire speed, 'someone has been eating their bunnies lately' Elena thought to herself. Caroline was half way in the car park before Elena was yanked away from them, Elena looked to see Stefan holding her tight in his arms, she wasn't able to move, she looked up at him hoping to see a smile of happiness instead of evil smile that showed glory, Elena's hopes were killed, she looked around to see a full car park but only a witch, tree vampires and a hybrid, and herself, the only human in the area. Klaus laughed and Rebekah snickered as she pulled Caroline's head using her hair. Bonnie stood their alone, in the opposite direction from Klaus.

"So Bonnie, which one? The vampire or the doppelganger?" Klaus said jesting to both of them as he smiled wickedly. Bonnie stood there, confused, which one to save? She knew Caroline and Elena since they were in dippers, but Caroline was a vampire, and they killed people, but Elena was the key for Klaus to make more hybrid's, and they would kill more people… she was very confused.

"Well I don't care, I'm taking Elena on a little trip" he said walking passed her and to a black hummer with all tinted black windows, Stefan walked to him, dragging Elena with him, Rebekah was walking in a faster pace to be at the hummer before Stefan, bonnie went up to Elena and handed her a small box that sat in her palm. Elena looked from the box to bonnie, 'what' she mouthed, before being dragged away by Stefan. Bonnie stood there and let the tears roll down her face, she knew Elena was gone. Caroline walked up to her, hugging her, bonnie hugged back,

"What's in the box?" Caroline said softly.

"Vampire blood, your other lapis lazuli necklace and a vervain necklace"

She sobbed, Caroline pulled away, and she looked at her wildly.

"Bonnie? You think-"Caroline said before being cut off

"I know I might not see her again, but you might" Bonnie said walking off crying

"Elena" a voice said, Elena woke up to see Rebekah sitting in the passenger seat, Stefan was sleeping and Klaus was driving, Elena could barely see out it was the two in the morning according to her blackberry,

"Yea?" Elena said sleepily, hoping to get Rebekah to like her so she wouldn't feel so alone. Rebekah smiled and titled her head,

"Since were on this nice big bonding trip I think we should get to know each other" she said smiling, Elena looked at her with a blank face, and nodded.

"So, tell me about yourself, from teenager years on" Elena didn't understand what was going on, she smiled to see someone in the hummer was taking interest in her.

"Em, what do you wanna know?"

"Okay" Rebekah said with a splatted smiled on her face, "So what were you into? Around age sixteen up?" she said glaring at Klaus and Elena at once, Elena felt queer since Klaus was listening.

"I did cheerleading, babysitting kids in my area and normal things. Anything else?" she said leading forward's. Rebekah smiled at her

"How short was your short shorts?" Klaus laughed roaring the hummer on, Elena ignored him and looked at Rebekah,

"Let's see" she said, thinking about more questions to throw at her, but Elena was too caught up on watching Stefan sleeping, 'he looks like an angel' she thought to herself, then her minds wondered, 'his face was carved by angels' she wanted to hold him, or let him hold her, to feel what once was there. Klaus was quite again, the radio was low and Rebekah smiled, she had taught of a Question.

"Every think about vampires?" Elena knew all the attention was to her, as Klaus watched her in the mirror, Elena bowed her head and thought deeply.

"Never, I did read my great something uncle's journals', he talked about them, but I thought he was gone mad, anything else?" Elena lies were growing faster, she never thought about a vampire till she found out about Stefan, and she never read Jonathan Gilbert journals. Elena looked from her mobile to Rebekah, and smiled, Rebekah had a sick smile on her face and Elena feared this.

"One more, I promise, I hope that's okay?"

"Sure, of course" Elena said honestly

""who did you lose your virginity to?" she said calmly. Klaus burst out laughing followed by Stefan who had been awake the hold time. Elena scoffed and sat back into her seat and folded her arms, Klaus shortly stopped laughing and so did Stefan, Rebekah killed down her giggles.

"So Elena." Stefan said for the first time to her in a long while. "Was it me? Or matt? Maybe even Tyler?" Stefan looked at her with an evil smirk. Elena put her hands into the leather pockets of her coat, she jumped as she felt something cold and plastic, she pulled it out to see an iPod touch, a rush of joy flushed over her and she smiled, really smiled for the first time tonight, she turning on shuffle, she shoved her ear buds earphones in her ear, and started listening to the song to describe the situation, Cee-Lo Green fuck you. She snuggled into the door, resting her head against the window drifting away to the land were miracles come true, dreams...

Klaus was driving to a hotel a good amount of miles away from Portland, as Rebekah and Stefan were in a deep sleep, but he knew his doppelganger wasn't, he could hear her muttered about what was going on if she was writing a diary.

"Oh god, why? Rebekah I can get use too, and Stefan I can manage, But Klaus?I think I'll kill myself" Klaus smiled and continued to listen to her one on one conversation with herself,

"Ugh, I hate this! I miss Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Ric and Damon! Even Damon, oh god, I wanted them back!" she felt a tear roll down her cheek, Klaus listened and couldn't wait to comment, and he could hear her wipe the tears off her face. He didn't know what to do.

"Missing Damon is abit dramatic don't you think?" Klaus said joyfully, Elena laughed, thinking about this, she was thinking of a good comeback.

"Well don't you think it was very dramatic coming into a town, taking over my aunt's boyfriend's body, killing my best friend, and then you capture my other best friend and her boyfriend, your new hybrid, and you killed my aunt, Jules and me! So who's dramatic now?Oh and your turned my boyfriend in complete killer who doesn't love me anymore" She said leaning towards him more, he laughed, she was right, he thought, and smirked. Stefan woke and was listening.

"I think Klaus wins for dramatic, can we pull over? I need a drink, unless Elena-" Elena looked at him with fury, Klaus was mad that Stefan said this, and Elena could see this. She suddenly felt like pissing Klaus off, she looked from the back of Klaus's head to Stefan. She thought about it for a few seconds on made up her mind.

"Fine, but I get some of yours" she said in a flirtatious tone, Stefan smiled and bit into his wrist right about the veins Elena looked at the blood but bring her head to it, drinking it softly. Stefan smiled and rested back into the chair, Elena continued to drink the blood, until she knew there was enough in her system in case she-

"That enough" Klaus roared making Elena and Rebekah jump. Stefan smiled and nodded his head towards the ground. Elena looked at Klaus to see jealously fill him. She looked at Klaus and smiled, and sat on Stefan's lap, he smiled and kissed her neck several times, before biting into it, Elena could hear Klaus mumble angrily, so she moaned sexually. Rebekah folded her arms across her waist hearing her past fling with his former girlfriend, while Klaus held his anger inside him as he continued to drive. Stefan continued to drink from Elena while she thought how her plan may work. She smiled at this while Stefan kissed her wounds, while licking them dry, she pushed away from him, and sat down in her seat, buckling her seat belt on.

Elena felt unease as she got out of the hummer, Klaus opened her door, Rebekah waited in the front for Stefan to do the same, but Stefan couldn't be bothered as he went to the back of the car to take Elena's bag and the blood bags. Rebekah got out after a few minutes and walked over to Klaus smiling, at him to the huge hotel, she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Were staying here? This place?" she scoffed, Klaus smirked and Elena folder her arms across her chest. And looked at her judging Rebekah tone, Elena flicked her head to the side, 'wtf? This place is amazing! It's perfect' she thought. She stared at the brightly lit up red hotel, Elena's hadn't like this

At a hotel, she felt like a child at Disneyland, magical. Klaus watched her face light up, for a split second, he was happy to help someone. Rebekah scoffed at Elena's happy moment, for this hotel wasn't great, it was the same as any others. Stefan walked up to Elena's side, not in a romantic way, but as they lined up beside each other they looked like a team ready to complete a mission, everyone's poker face was now on, from inside those doors they would be acting.

"Now when we get in there, we act like normal people, Stefan give me your hand" Klaus said placing his hand out towards him, Stefan dropped Elena's bag and gave him his hand, Klaus grasped it and place a ring on his finger, Stefan pulled away looking at it, it was an engagement ring, Klaus then got Rebekah's hand and placed an engagement ring on her finger, she saw the beautiful gold ring and smirked. Elena felt awkward so she picked up her bag and flung it onto her shoulder

"Stefan met you wife, Rebekah. Rebekah met your husband, you are a married couple, and Elena you are you, and I am me, now get inside" Klaus said walking to the big revolving doors, Elena shortly followed as Stefan and Rebekah went to the boot to get their bags. Klaus walked up to the large reception and smiled at the small thin African woman,

"Hi there, we would like your largest room please" he said in a southern accent, the woman looked up at him and blushed until Elena came to his side.

"Is the room just for you and you girlfriend?" she said typing into the computer, Elena was shocked and Klaus smirked

"He's not my-"Elena started

"Yes, and my sister and brother-in law" he said putting his arm around Elena's waist, pulling her into him more, the woman smiled as Klaus kissed her cheek, Elena blushed heavily and looked to the top left corner of her eyes and smiled.

"We do have a suite or a villa, or a single room?" she said smiling, tilting her head to the side,

"We take the villa, how many bed rooms?" Elena asked while putting her hand around Klaus's waist.

"We have only two villas' and the one I'm offering has two rooms, a king size bed each, but the villa that you can stay in is smaller than the other, but the view is a killer" she said smiling, she punched a few more letters into the screen.

"We'll take it, it's free right?" Klaus said compelling, the woman's glanced stayed,

"Of course, here is you're keys, top floor, Vtwo" she said to them handing them each a key, Klaus grabbed Elena's hand an walked her to the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for it to come, Klaus turned to her and put both of his hands on her temple and brought them slowly down, Elena smiled, "what are you doing?" she scowled while keeping a smile planted on her face.

"Well people are watching and I'm acting, you" he asked holding his hand on her cheeks

"Same, don't you think you're going overboard" she said placing her hands on his. Smiling more than ever as if he said 'I love you'. He smirked at her

"You haven't seen overboard yet, and your acting is lame" he said placing his hands on her hips. She giggled. "Well I'm sorry if I can't go overboard, since you killed me and all" she said smiling at him and hugging him as he hugged her back tightly. The elevator opened, and they walked in. Klaus let go of her, but still acting due to the fact the doors were opened

"Now I'm going to go overboard" he said pinching her ass, she laughed and blushed, she smiled and brought his face towards his, "That's noting" she said before kissing him on the lips, he kissed her back and he pushed her back against the side of the elevator which was see true, she kissed him back letting her tongue slid into his mouth, he accepted it and they let their tongue's dance, she was grabbing at his golden blond curls at the back of his head while he held her back, she let her bag drop as she felt weak against him and she jumped up letting her legs rap around his waist, he grabbed the underneath her thighs giving her extra support, she lifted her head back while he kissed her neck, she moaned before kissing him again, the elevator pinged and the doors opened, they didn't care until they were cut off by a voice "see Stefan they're acting like a popper couple and that wasn't even the plan" Rebekah said pointing at them as if they were two kids caught putting their hands in the cookie jar, Elena put her legs down and cleared her throat picked up her bag and walked past them fixing her shagged hair and walked to the villa's door opening it with the key and leaving it in the door, shortly followed thinking either that was acting or else becoming more like a Peirce, she had both charlotte and Katharina in her, charlotte's loving heart for her family and friends, while Katharina's playful mind tricks, but most of all she was Elena, and everyone knew Elena does everything the way Elena wants too.

-review please! Any good ideas? Love you lots!(as much as delena!) xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan came in smiling, he liked the villa, it was very similar to the boarding house parlour, old and antique. He could hear Rebekah talking to Klaus in the other room. Rebekah was giving out as always,

"I'm only saying you killed her a few months ago, and now you're getting it on with her, pick one, kill her? Or love her? 'Cause I'm not going to be around when you get angry" Rebekah spoke quietly. Stefan smiled think of the way Klaus would kill Elena. He walked to the kitchen taking the blood bag with him. He opened the fridge and put little pouches of Elena's blood into the cooler. He closed the fridge to find Klaus leaning against the fridge, Klaus smiled and handed Stefan a small glass with an aged whiskey in it, Stefan drank it curiously and put the glass on the counter still eying Klaus.

"Since your married to my sister, I think you should act a little more, even make it real Stefan, you loved her before, you can do it again," Klaus said putting his hand on Stefan's shoulder. He nodded and smiled, he knew what Klaus meant, Klaus wanted Stefan to woo her, and make her fall in love again, Stefan was Klaus' slave and this order was just going to be done like every other task Klaus told him to do.

Elena was in the shower of one of the bathrooms, the bathroom was big as her bed room back home, when she stepped out, she dried her hair with the hairdryer and got a huge towel to dry of her wet body, she was dry enough to put on her clothes that sat on the toilet under a towel, she couldn't wait to put on her pyjama's on, when she lift the towel she found only a black lace bra and matching underwear. Elena was confused, her dirty clothes were nowhere to be seen. She took a deep breath, and opened the door, peeking out the side of it, nobody was in the room, she saw the small sport bag on the bed, and she ran to it, rummaging in it to find her pyjama top and long fluffy bottoms. A door shut and Elena jumped, she turned around to see Klaus walking in with a small black suitcase, he looked at her and smiled, outing his head down again, Elena stayed quite as possible, ignoring him, she found a short pair of black shorts, she wore on hot summer nights, she put them on and looked in the bag for a top, she found a dark pink tank top and put it on, she zipped her bag shut, and carried it over to the lit fireplace, Klaus was watching her as he changed into basketball shorts. Elena dumped her bag on the floor and walked over to her bed for the night, she pulled the blankets back and went under the sheets before pulling the blanket over herself, she snuggled up in the centre of the king sized bed, 'I did it, I didn't give him attention' she thought closing her eyes. She was ready to sleep before she felt warm feet touching hers, Elena jumped away from the bed, taking in heavy deep breaths,

"Klaus! Get out!" Elena said pointing towards the door, he smiled and putting his hands behind his head, revealing his naked chest,

"No, you're my 'girlfriend' and we sleep in the same bed, like Rebekah and Stefan" he said putting arm around the back of her head, she ignored it, then she heard giggling and a girlish scream coming from the room beside her, she sat up properly and looked towards the wall and then to Klaus, he shrugged his shoulders and got comfy on the bed, Elena laid back, leaning on the her left side looking away from Klaus before drifting away to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bang! Elena woke hearing a bang, she jumped up looking at the door, she looked to Klaus to see him sleeping deeply, she pushed the blankets forwards and walked up the door, she brushed the left side of her hair behind her ear and twisted the door knob. She looked out to see noting she then found a little note that sat on the marble counter. She picked it up and looked at it, 'gone with Rebekah', the hand writing screamed Stefan, Elena sighed, he was gone, truly gone, she knew he didn't own his heart and more, and she didn't own his, she crumbled up the note and threw it at the bin, she threw it in as if it was a basketball, it hit the bin, "SCORE!" she said jumping up and down she then turned around and hit a naked chest, she stopped and looked at Klaus beautiful chest and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked sheepishly looking down at her, Elena paused and shook her head and looked up at him,

"I got it in the bin" she said honestly, and proudly, walking over to the sink and picked up a glass and filled it half way with water from the tap.

"I meant"- Klaus said before yawning- "out of bed?" he said walking up to her, he stood exactly behind her, placing his chest against her back, she shivered.

"I heard a bang, and I wanted to know what time it is" she said gulping down her water, she looked at the small clock on the wall, half four, it read, she put her glass into the sink, and walked the bedroom, Klaus followed her. She walked into the room and a wash of tiredness grew over her, he yawned and stretched her arms out wide, she went back into the bed, Klaus behind doing the same, she shivered with coldness,

"Is there a heater in here?" she said shivering, Klaus smirked his cocky smile "yea, you cold?" he said, ready to make his move,

"Freezing" she said, then heat came upon her, she smiled, and snuggled into the bed, she felt arms wrapping around her, she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she said, Klaus smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder, and tightened his grip,

"You said you were cold, now you're getting warm" he said whispering into her ear, she looked over her shoulder at him and gave her 'what's going on?' look,

"You know, you're not a complete ass, or is this an act?" She said looking at him again.

"Well, you like me" he said messing. Elena paused she hadn't been acting in a long time, she felt like the old Elena, before the car crash, she was the flirtatious fun Elena now, she was on the road with two vampires and a hybrid, she was going to have a time out from stress and act like the old Elena.

"Well your being nice, well done!" Elena said, he laughed and held her, Elena taught about her future with Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah, will she die or turn…

"Are you going to kill me?" she said shyly, he gave a short laugh and brushed down her hair,

"In what way?" he said, amused by her question,

"Are you going to turn me?" she said looking down, Klaus smiled and gave his answer

"I think you'll make a great vampire, even a ripper, with a good tutor of course" he said, Elena took a silent gulp, 'I'm going to be a monster' she spoke quietly,

"Yes, now get sleep, were going to see Nicolette." he said shuffling to get comfy

"Nicolette?" Elena questioned the name.

"My daughter" he said before sleeping,

"What?" Elena said, but nobody replied, he was asleep.

Elena woke up to a warm house, the could see a blazing fire dancing in the fire place, she looked to the left to see an empty bed, Klaus had left, she smiled and flopped down into the centre of the bed, she felt something crumble behind her, she turned around in the bed to see a note, she ready it with ease, 'gone out for supply's, be ready for ten o clock sharp, ignore the kitchen, and Stefan and Rebekah, ten o clock sharp!' Elena looked to the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room, half nine, Elena jumped out of the bed and ran to grab her bag, she found a light blue pair of jeans that were cut up into shorts, a red bikini top and bottom, a white tank top that was see through and her black sandals that were like the roman style, grabbing her make bag and hair brush she ran into the bathroom bushing her hair, putting little mascara on and grabbing a big towel. She felt like going to the beach and relaxing, something she hadn't done in a long time, the clock chimed and Elena ran into the bed room seeing she had only five minutes to eat her breakfast, she grabbed her huge sunglasses and put them on before drawing back the curtains to see a sun blazing on her, the weather was warm and she loved it, she grabbed her black satchel that she brought with her to the school only two days ago, and headed to the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen to find Stefan and Rebekah covered by a blanket in the centre of the room, she then understood the point of ignore them, and how the kitchen once an old fashion brown wood was now a bloody red, Elena took a deep breath and went to the fridge pulling out a bowl of strawberry's, her towel fell from her shoulder and she picked it up and put in on top of her satchel she looked to she Stefan looking at her, he smile at her bikini top, Elena walked forwards pushing him as she went to make coffee,

"What's with the bikini top Elena? Trying to impress Klaus?" Stefan said walking to the fridge pulling out a whiskey glass full with blood, Elena smirked as she poured the hot water into the coffee cup,

"Well its warm and it's a nice day, it's probably twenty degrees out, and I'm wear the bottoms too" Elena said sipping her coffee, she drank it fully and washed the cup,

"I don't believe you, can I see?" he said, Elena gave him the warning look then Stefan walked away to the bathroom, the door closed and Elena huffed and walked over to the table seeing a paper laying there, headlines read "weather promised to keep high" Elena smiled and think how she will need a shopping trip, Elena flicked about the paper trying to find something good to read, the hotel room door opened and Klaus walked in with a two plastic bags, Elena looked at him and to the bag, he smiled and dropped the bag on the table in front of her. He nodded his head towards the bag and smiled crossing his arms, Elena looked at him and to the bag, silence stayed as Rebekah slept, ''open'' he mouthed Elena opened the bag to find two new iPhone four sitting in a box and an iPod touch. Elena looked in amazement, he picked up one box of the phone and handed it to her, she smiled and looked at it, taking of her sunglasses to see it properly, he picked up another box, hitting it off Rebekah's head, she woke up and grunted seeing the phone she went back to sleep, Stefan came out of the bathroom and smiled at Klaus lying back in the self-made bed,

"We're going to Nicolette's, tell Rebekah not to come" he said walking to the door, Elena followed with her bag and towel, Klaus was waiting for her in the elevator when Elena came, he looked at her and smirked, then he saw the towel.

"What with the towel?" he said looking at it. Elena put her glasses on and looked at him,

"I wanna' go to the beach, please!" Elena said looking up at him, the elevator was half way down, he smirked he liked to see her pleaded to him, he liked the beach, he then stopped and held her hand, walking out of the elevator from someone's point they looked like a romantic young couple, Elena wearing shorts, bikini top a white tank top wand sandals and him in loose dark jeans and a short sleeved grey top, then he stopped,

"I need to go back to get my shorts if we're going to the beach" he said flashing a smile, Elena jumped and kissed him fully on the lips, he placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her closer, she pulled away and smiled, "thank you" she said kissing him again, this time he pulled away, giving her the keys to the hummer, she walked out to the door, walking up to the car park, seeing the hummer parked exactly outside the door, she unlocked it sitting into the passenger side, putting her belt on and setting up her iPhone, then Klaus came into the driver side holding black shorts, shoving them into the back of the hummer, Elena smiled, then Klaus turned the hummer on, Elena had fully set up the phone she was typing in contacts of only two numbers needed, Klaus and Stefan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nicole, as she likes to be called is my daughter, you see when my family lived in the small village, I had a daughter, he mother is a werewolf and she is both wolf and vampire and she has everything done to complete the proses of the transition, and Greta my dead witch kept a spell on her, and she only had a year or two left, so we need your blood, and if she doesn't get her way, she won't take well to you," he said driving down a lane, it huge houses and he pulled into the largest, there was a mid-aged woman sitting on the porch. She looked up and ran into the house, Klaus got out of the hummer looking up and down at the house, Elena followed him, then Klaus knocked on the door, Elena stood beside him, the woman answered with a smile,

"Hello, May I help you?" she said in a southern accent. Klaus smiled and replied, "Yea, is Nicole here? I'm her dad" he said holding out her hand, she smiled and took it, "Oh, come in" Klaus took a step in and Elena did too, the woman smiled and walked over to the large stairway that was very similar to the lock wood house, "Nicole, someone here for you" the woman said. "I'm comin! Hold on!" a voice yelled back as a girl with dirty brown long loose curly hair came down, Elena could see she was wearing tight red cheerleading shorts with a small red line on the side of it, and a small black top, Elena could tell she was below a size eight, she was on the phone talking, "I'll be there in minutes, Start warm ups and-" she stopped smiling and looked at Klaus in joy,

"Listen I can't come anymore, family thing bye," she said before running down the stair to Klaus she leaped up to him and he picked her up, spinning her around, Elena smiled to see them so happy.

"Dad! I missed you" she said jumping down looking up to him, he smiled and kissed her forehead, he then took out a small plastic tube of Elena's blood and handed it to her, she smiled Klaus's cocky smile and took it shyly, she looked at Elena, and wondered, she smiled at her,

"Hey, this yours?" she said gesturing the small tube of blood, Elena folder her arms and nodded, trying to place a smile, Nicole smiled and tossed her head back, the tube placed on her lips, she looked so young towards Elena, Nicole threw the tube on the ground, it shattered with the impact of the force, Elena jumped back hitting her ass of Klaus's crotch area, she turned around fast to see him smiling, she looked at him in disgust, and looked back to Nicole, she smiled and collapses to the floor in pain, she clench her hand around her waist and screamed, Elena's mouth dropped and Klaus held Elena back before she leaped forwards to help, the old woman bended over Nicole putting a hand on her shoulder, Nicole grabbed at her wrist before she flew the woman against the wall, both Nicole and the woman screamed in pain, Nicole screamed as the and transition was almost over while the old lady screamed as her arm was half ripped off, Klaus zoomed over to her and snapped her neck, and then went to Nicole, she felt angry and fury, Klaus looked into her eyes and muttered quietly, Nicole's eyes shut and her brush her hair behind her ear before picking her up, Elena stared in shock at the half armless woman, that laid motionless on the ground, Klaus turned towards her an called her name, but she was to lost in thought, Klaus walked over to her and tapped her with Nicole's foot,

"Elena? You coming or are you going to stay with her?" he said walking towards she stairs. Elena followed quickly, stumbling up the stairs in her sandals, she looked behind to see the door still open, she ran back down fasted then every shutting it, and running back holding onto the thick wooden banister, she turned around a sharp corner, hitting into Klaus's back, 'thud' came a noise to see Klaus standing in the door way of a room same size as Elena's but coloured a deep blue, Klaus turned around and smirked at her, Elena looked at him, and he huffed , she nudged him in his side,

"What's so funny?" she said watching him walking into the room, going over to a work table,

"You can't seem to keep your hand off me" he said putting down the picture, Elena scoffed, she looked at the photo, it was a picture of Nicole in a cheerleading outfit along with five other girls and six boys, the boys wore black football jerseys with a thick red strip at the top of the jersey and big white bold writing saying 'Pumas', while the girls wore a black top and a red strip on the sides going down, and the 'puma' writing on it white and a black short skirt, with white shoes, each girl was standing by a boy, and Nicole was in the centre, Elena smiled, this photo reminded her as a Nicole, but in Elena's photo would have been Caroline at one side and bonnie the other, while Danna, Amy and Lisa behind her, with Matt, Tyler, Dick and Mark, Elena put the photo down to find Klaus looking at her, he looked curious.

"What's wrong with you" she said looking at more photos on the wall,

"That was you once, the fun Elena" he said folding his arms. She knew what he was talking about, the Elena who only wanted to have fun. Elena looked at him, and smiled at the memories,

"I can be fun again, you know" she said, walking over to him, only small inches between their mouths, he looked at his mouth and to his eyes, he looked at her mouth and then to Elena's eyes, he breathed on his warmly, Elena melt like melt there in that centre,

"Show me" he said softly, Elena looked at him again, and she wrapped her arms behind his neck, pushing it forwards to hers, only centimetres spaced, she whispered softly,

"Let the fun begin" she said licking the top of his lip with her tongue, Klaus wrapped his arm around her lower back, he softly pressed his lips against hers, she kissed him back, before pulling away, she spun around fast and walked over towards the door giggling, she turned around slowly to see Klaus's reaction, he was still confused and shocked over her move, she giggled again, he zoomed over to her in vampire speed, standing In front of her, she jumped a little, but she smiled devilishly, biting on her index finger, she felt so like the old Elena, Klaus smiled cheekily, he closed in against her so she was pushed against the white wooden door frame. He arm was stretched over her shoulder and against the wall, Elena looked up at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"Miss Gilbert, are you play with me?" he said in a southern accent, Elena smiled, looking down towards the ground, then up to him.

"Oh yes I am" she said with the same accent. He smiled, she's good, he taught, he walked out the door, walking towards the stair way, Elena

Followed him,

"Let's play then" he said in his normal English accent, Elena didn't know what to say, then she remembered the time she was going out with Barry from the year above her, when Klaus continued walking down the stairs taking in the pictures of Nicole he missed during her life, Elena ran down the stairs and jumped on his back, he stumbled abit forwards, and grabbed the bottom of her thighs like in the elevator, he walked down the stairs and stopped in the centre of the room by the body, Elena tugged at his right ear, and he pulled away.

"Which way?" he said playfully.

"I told you already" Elena said like a spoilt child, she tighten the grip around his neck,

"The right?" he said walking that way,

"Bingo!" she yelled as if she was playing the game itself. They walked into a modern living room, it had a large fireplace and white leather furniture, and a black table a mantel piece. Elena shrugged and kicked Klaus as if he was a horse, he walked on, into a gleaming kitchen, the place was white marble desktop, and black cooker, fridge, sink, and stools that surrounded the square counter that stood in the middle of the kitchen, Klaus walked over to the fridge and let Elena opened it while still having the piggy back, the fridge was empty, except for a few cans of beer, Elena's stomach grumbled and Klaus looked over her shoulder, she smirked and pulled at his right ear, he walked over to the sink, Elena looked out the large window to see a medium sized garden shed, a dog shed, wooden patio furniture and a large swimming pool that was built into the ground, Elena jumped of Klaus and leaned over the sink looking at the pool, she looked at Klaus and then the pool, Elena ran up the stairs and Klaus followed, she went into Nicole's room and Klaus followed,

"Wake her" Elena said seriously. Klaus sighed, looking away.

"No" he said folding his arms,

"Wake our daughter Klaus!" Elena practically yelled, throwing her hands in the air,

"Our daughter?" he said in surprised,

"What? Our? What are you talking about?" Elena said in confusion,

"You said 'Our daughter' Elena" he said knowing he was right

"No I didn't! Just wake her!" Elena pleaded, Klaus sighed and walked over to the sleeping body, he bend down to her look at her.

"Wake up Nicole, Elena wants to go swimming" he said as Nicole's eyes fluttered open, she gasped for air, and coughed, she stood up, Elena jerked back as she saw Nicole's deep blue eyes flicker golden brown, she snarled and turned to Klaus,

"I like it" she said walking up to Elena, looking her up and down cocking her head to the side, she walked over to Klaus and stood beside him, they both looked at Elena, Klaus smiled while Nicole smirked,

"Is she likes charlotte or Katharine?" she said folding her arms.

"None!" Elena said she walked up to Nicole and looked in her eyes, Elena held her glare and Nicole did the same, Nicole smirked and turned to Klaus, she stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his ear, Klaus smirked at this and then laughed, Elena crossed her eyebrows and looked at Klaus, Nicole walked up to her, and smiled.

"I like you, so don't change, and she can stay" she said looking at Klaus when she finished the sentence. She walked over to a door across from her bed, she went into a little room, she came out five minutes later wearing a short black skirt, a red tank top, black flat flip flops, a long silver necklace that had a heart shape pendent and large black sunglasses, and she walked over to Elena, and smiled shrugging her shoulders. Elena notice that she had very lose wavy curls that relaxed and didn't stick out. Klaus then followed after his very mature daughter, Elena felt uncomfortable,

Nicole was locking the door of the house, while Klaus and Elena sat in the hummer, Elena sat at the front beside Klaus, she was fixing her bikini strap at the top, Klaus smirked and Elena scoffed at this,

"Can you not wait till we got somewhere private?" he said winking at her, Elena fixed the strap before elbowing him in his shoulder. Nicole walked down the steps and towards the hummers backseat behind Elena, Elena smiled at her presences and thinking of ways to make a conversation.

"You know were going to the beach Nicole?" Elena said Turing around looking at her,

"Oh yea, I know, I'm wearing my pink bikini under this" she said showing Elena the pick strap smiling, Elena was surprised about how fast her attitude had changed, Klaus drove and Elena relaxed looking in her bad for her earphones to listen to some music.

"What about the beach?" Elena pouted outside the shopping market. Nicole was walking back with a trolley talking to her friends using her Bluetooth headset. Klaus looked at Elena to Nicole and smiled,

"We need food if we're going to live in that house." He said smirking, Elena's eyes lit up, she didn't know if she was happy or scared.

"Who?" she said think about who might be coming

"Me, you and Nic" he said walking over to his daughter. The three of them walked in together like a family, 'oh great' Elena taught.

"I know sky. I'll talk later, okay? Well bye!" Nicole said before hanging down,

Klaus saw Nicole smiling and waving towards a group of people her age.

"Go" he said taking the cart, she smiled, hugged him and walked in her stride over to them. Elena looked over to see her hugging two girls at once, and then a tall guy with blond hair, Elena smile before walking on. She felt bored, while Klaus looked at the coffee types, Elena sat in the large cart with her legs crossed. When Klaus walked over to her she smiled, he smiled back, putting two jars of coffee on to Elena's lap, and she held them and looked at them, than to Klaus.

"I'm so bored" she said, acting like a six years old. He smiled and then when no one looked he pushed his body with his full strength. Elena screamed before Klaus caught the cart. They stocked up on everything they needed, as always Klaus compelled the shopkeeper to let them get it all for free. Klaus pushed the cart with Elena in it to the boot of the hummer. He opened it and Elena stood up handing him all the items. When they were done Elena pushed the cart towards its bay, and found Nicole with some guy, hooking up, Elena coughed, but the ignored her, then Elena grabbed Nicole by her hair, Nicole yanked away and looked at Elena, she was astounded by this, she walked away without a word, the guy looked at Elena and then to Nicole, Elena walked behind her, knowing this wouldn't end well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?" Nicole said breaking the silence,

"What?" he said driving faster, Elena looked out the window not paying attention to them.

"I leaving and you can't stop me" she said leaning towards Elena's seat, Klaus shrugged his shoulders,

"Fine" he said pulling over on the road, Nicole smiled and thanked him quietly, getting out she walked away, Elena looked at her as she left.

"You know she's not coming back" Elena said seeing the figure drift away,

"I know, but at least we can get on with our next mission" she said looking at her smirking, she looked at him curiously.

"What?" Elena said leaning forward to him, Klaus leaned closer to her with his reply,

"Getting a ripper" he said leaning back, Elena stayed in the same position.

"Stefan?" she said looking at him, he smiled and drove on,

"Better"

"Who?" Elena protest, Klaus turned the radio on, listening to a Pitbull song. Elena leaned back, folding her arms and closed her eyes.

The journey was shorter then Elena remembered, once Klaus pulled in the drive way of their new home, Elena got out and walked up to Klaus as he got out,

"Who are you getting?" she said looking in his eyes, Klaus smirked nodded his head, suddenly an arm wrapped around Elena's neck and an wrist was placed against her mouth, Elena tried to screamed threw the wrist that was supplying blood into her mouth as Klaus watched, Klaus smirk shortly disappeared,

"That's enough Stefan" Klaus said as the wrist left Elena's mouth which was covered in blood. She tried to jerk away but Stefan's grip was too strong, Klaus walked up to Elena and smiled, brushing her hair behind her air.

"You" he said, she gasped as she realised what he meant, and then he walked away, as Stefan snapped her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena woke up on a white leather couch, she gasped heavily before smelling as spice, curry, and oven ships, her second favourite dish. She placed her left hand over temple and sighed, before Stefan came into the room with a beer. She looked at him, thinking deeply about what happened.

"You bastard!" Elena said running up to him pushing against him and he flung against the black mantel piece, cracking in half's, he smirked and looked at her, walking forwards, Elena didn't care if she just pushed him and hurt him while wearing her bikini under her shorts and top, she felt powerful. Stefan walked towards grabbing for her neck, his hand grabbed her air way and pressed down hard before she grabbed his and flipped him over, even do she wasn't a full vampire she was still taking on a ripper. Anger swelled up in her as she kicked him several times before pulling his shoulder out of his socket, she ran out to the hummer to see it was night fall, she grabbed her bag and ran faster than she ever could only hearing a faint voice in the distance.

"She's alive than? Already beating a ripper up" said a confused Klaus who though Stefan was hitting her,

Elena walked into the top square, it was still warm as she sat down by the large fountain in the centre of the square, she searched her bag looking for the small box bonnie gave her, she opened it when a small pebbles of vervain fell out, Elena hissed at it fell on her thigh, she then found the beautiful blue necklace and the vampire blood, she looked at it before smashing it into the ground, she didn't need it anymore, putting the necklace on it reminded her of the one Stefan gave her, Rebekah's necklace, it has a small stone of lapis Lazuli, it measured the same length as her old one, just the way she liked it, she closed her bag and walked around, not caring what happened, she thought helplessly about feeding as the hunger took over until her iPhone rang, it was Klaus.

"What?" Elena barked down the phone, and then there was a chuckle.

"Where are you?" he said seriously, Elena could hear it in his voice.

"Earth, you?" she said smartly looking at the two teenage boys looking at her.

"Are you in town?" he said impatiently, she smiled at the boys as they waved at her.

"enjoy your dinner, I know I will" she said hanging down, she felt powerful and she knew her spark was back, she felt the old Elena breaking through, the only difference, she was a vampire, and darker.

"Hey, can you help me? I'm kinda new here?" Elena said walking over to them, they walked over to her in a straight line.

"Sure? What do you need" the boy with blond hair who look sixteen. Blood, Elena thought,

"I need to find an alley, if you know what I mean" she said winking at them, their eyes flickered and nodded both handing her their hand to her and she took it as they walked to a dark alley behind a bar, the boy with black hair went to a shop to buy condoms while the blond one was being drained by a hunger Elena, as soon the other boy came back Elena jumped on him ripping at his neck and drinking, before taking the hand of the blond headed boy and wiping the blood of her face with his sleeve, Elena jumped the bodies into a dumpster before taking out her old mobile, dialling a number who would give her advice, someone she has always loved, Caroline.

"Hey Care!" Elena joyfully sang down the phone.

"Elena? Thank god! Why didn't you ring me sooner!" she yelled down the phone,

"Easy care! You might deafen me" she said walking into a shop getting a can of beer, Caroline knew from that line, the old Elena was back.

"Oh my god, you're, you're back?" she said stumbling

"About time too, don't you think?"

"I liked you every way, but this Elena is a lot more fun" Caroline said like they were best friends before bonnie was, Elena smirked and went up to the till to pay.

"Do you have I.D?" the old man behind the till said, Elena looked him in the eyes

"You will let me have this" she said leaving the money on the counter.

"I miss you Care" Elena sighed opening the top of it, walking down to a park.

"Elena did you just compelled someone? Wait no! That would mean you're – Elena!" Caroline screamed down the phone, Elena smiled and drank her beer.

"That's why I rang you, I have a question, okay?" she said sitting on a park bench, tucking her feet under her.

"Okay" Caroline said confusedly.

"I was super strong when I was in transition, like extra strong, I was basically superwoman, but the bad one. Is that normal?" Elena said confused.

"I don't think so, I'll ask Damon when he gets back" Elena's eyes light up at that familiar name and smiled.

"Where is he?" Elena asked hoping he was coming to see her. There was a blank pause, Caroline didn't answer.

"Elena, he's gone waking up a vampire slayer that's a vampire" she said and paused again, "with Katherine" Elena felt furry surrounding her, with that bitch? Elena thought.

"He called bonnie this morning and she told him everything, he can't come to save you Elena, he was compelled, by Rebekah" Elena stood up straight and smashed the glass bottle against the pavement. She looked to her left to see an elderly couple looking at her. She gave them her evil look and the walked away.

"That slut, I miss you guys so so much! It seems like forever since I saw you!" she said changing the subject.

"It's only been two days Lena" she said shredding a tear, Elena could her cry.

"Listen care, don't tell anyone we had this talk, I will update you later. Okay? Nobody needs to know about out little conversation, I miss you so much!" she said walking about trying to find the old couple.

"Okay! I miss you more! Where are you Elena?" Caroline said with a curious voice,

"Love you care" she said before hanging up on her, Elena found the couple on a beach, taking about a man named Steven and his partner john.

"Help me, please!" Elena said running up to them, they looked confused,

"My boyfriend he was mugged and stabbed! Please help me!" Elena said pointing over towards a road. The man got up and walked over towards Elena.

"Sit here dear, I'll see to him, Lucy call the police and ambulance" the large man said fixing his round glasses. The woman took out a small mobile,

"Are you okay dear?" Lucy said placing a hand on Elena's knee. Elena looked over to the man walking fast before placing a hand over the woman's mouth, then biting into her neck. Shortly the man was drained and Elena carried the bodies back to the dumpster. She walked out of the ally and felt board walking in circles, before she found her next snack, a woman jogging, once she was done she reunited her to the rest and then decide one more for the road as she swiped a man out of a taxi as he opened the door to get in, once he was in the dumpster she walked for a bit, before she sat by the fountain, she said on its outer layer her legs crossed and she swished the water about. She sat there for several minutes before thinking about washing the blood stain off her face, she splashed water against her skin and took a tissue from the packed in her bag and wiped it way. She looked at her phone to see an hour had a past, she laid on flat on the stone, watching the stars before footsteps came up to her, two different rhythms, she could tell one was Stefan and she presumed the other was Klaus, she looked to her left side to see them walking towards her, she ignored them and looked at the stars as the twinkled brightly. Klaus sat at the top by her head, while Stefan stood, arms crossed across his chest looking at her, she then notice her was still wearing the black top and dark jeans he always wore, before Turing to the stars once again.

"You know, you're sidekick here, is a total ass" Elena said crossing one leg over the other, letting it bobble up and down. Klaus smirked and looked at Stefan and Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I didn't date him so I don't know" he said getting of the stone, Elena smirked and lay there, looking at both of them.

"Well you can't talk much, not like I need my shoulder in place or anything" Stefan said walking forwards. He did have a point, Elena said to herself mentally.

"Well you killed me, so I had a right, and you killed me as well, I will get revenge" she pointing at Klaus at the end part and he smiled cockily towards her.

"Your Elena, you don't get angry or anything" Stefan said as he smiled if he knew of this, Elena laughed and got up, jumping down gracefully to the ground. Walking up to them in between them.

"You knew the old dramatic safety Elena; know I'm the old Elena" she said looking at both of them.

"And how many people did this Elena kill?" Klaus asked turning around pushing her forwards, she started to cant with her fingers like a child,

"Six or seven" she said as Klaus opened the door of the hummer as she sat in, Klaus smirked at this Elena seemed to be feisty.

"Know that's the rippah I know deep down in you" he said closing the door on her, as he sat into the driver side inform of her, Elena liked this remark, Stefan sat beside Klaus as he drove off,

"Be careful Stef, I might get your job" Elena said leaning forwards, Klaus smirked and Stefan tightens his jaw, knowing that deep down, she could be right.

"Do you think makes me look good or bad?" Elena said parading around in Nicole's clothes. Elena was lucky; the size was perfect but only a centimetre shorter or longer. She walked around the house in a small dark mini skirt and a long flowing dark purple top, Stefan was gone hunting and Klaus sat down in the living room with a beer.

"Good, but pull the skirt up more" he said Elena did as he said and soon realised that her grey panties were visible, Klaus got up looking into eyes, and spun her around before sitting down on the couch with Elena sitting on him.

"Hmm, should I keep you or kill you?" he said brushing her hair down with his hand, she looked at him, and he knew that look, it was her cocky look. knowing noting with her meant anything


	7. Chapter 7

Elena woke up to the sound of the shower; she was in a room... 'Klaus's room!' she screamed in her head, she got up and tip – toed into Nicole's room, going into the walk-in wardrobe. She found a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top, which was laced at the back. She slipped into her new fresh clothes and a pair of black pumps before going down stairs to get something to eat. She brushed her back which made it wavy, she walked down the stairs to find Stefan in the kitchen making coffee, and he smirked as she came in.

"Mornin'" he said pouring the coffee into a large cup, Elena grabbed it once he was done pouring it, she gulped it down before going to the fridge to get some strawberries.

"Hi." She said pulling them out of the fridge and opening the lid off it. The place was quite apart from the radio. Then Elena saw that Rebekah wasn't here.

"Where's Rebekah?" She said biting into a strawberry. Stefan smirked and took a sip of his new coffee.

"Well, she's watching Tyler and the crowd" he said taking a strawberry from the tub and munching on it.

"Oh." Elena said thinking of her friends, she missed Caroline and Damon more than anybody else, she felt more for them, she didn't really care for bonnie, Jer or Ric, 'vampire thing' she tough which satisfied her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket before sitting on the high stool, she started to text Caroline.

_Hey care! Miss you! Xoxo_

She texted and sent and was putting in her pocket before the phone gave a rang

'_Miss you more Lena, so does every1 else, btw – tell Klaus 2 take his sis bck nw!'_

_Rebekah? Y? hws Damon?_

_She's after ty, and she is tryin 2 take my life! Ugh! Damon? He's good, he's pissed that he wasn't around to save you. He's tryin to find you, any clues?_

_Nope!come and find me! This is hide and seeks!_

_Elena! _

_Care!_

_Text Damon, no ring him, he misses u! 'Kay?_

_Kk, ill ring him! Love u care!_

_Love u 2!Xoxo_

_xoxo _

Elena missed her best friend and remembered how they met in kindergarten and decided they would be best friends forever and they were, closer than glue. But when bonnie moved to mystic falls when they were seven, bonnie attached to them, and came close, but Caroline always had a closer hold over Elena, they done everything together and then a summer came when Elena's life went downhill and Caroline was too much fun for Elena to handle. But Elena started to spring back to life again and she just wanted her vampy best friends, but Elena knew bonnie deserved a call, and Jer, but Damon was on the list first

"Hey Damon" Elena said sitting outside the house sitting on the grass by the driveway, she picked at the green strands.

"Elena! Where are you?" he said panicky,

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And you?" she said lying down on her back looking up at the cloudless blue sky.

"I'm good. Where are you" he said calmly

"Em...Can't tell you, Klaus would get pissed"

"Klaus is with you, damn it! If he touches you, I will kill -"

"Damon, you wouldn't be able, I would be surprised if you managed to break his arm, plus I can look after myself now"

"I can – wait? Look after yourself now?"

"Yea, I'm stronger as Stefan" Elena said proudly.

"Elena. You know this isn't a blessing, it's called a curse for a reason" Damon said with sorrow, Elena paused trying to understand this.

"I miss you Damon" she said trying to keep back the tears,

"Come home Elena" he said softly, and she wanted to, but she didn't know how.

"I can't, Damon, I can't" Elena said sitting up shaking her head and sobbing,

"I'll get you, tell me where you are, and I'll come to get you" he said and Elena could hear the caring in his voice.

"Damon, I would if I could, but Klaus…he would… he will kill everyone I love and then compel me to stay or kill me" she said getting up and walking over to the large oak tree at the corner of the fences, she leaned against it, watching the children playing in the street.

"I'm gonna find you Elena, and when I do, I promise never to leave you ever again"

"Thank you Damon, but I can watch over her" Elena turned around to see Klaus standing behind her listen to their conversation.

"I swear to god, I will rip -"

"Damon. I'll call you, just tell bonnie, Jer and Ri-" Elena said before her phone was pulled out of her hand,

"She will ring training is done" Klaus said, hanging up on him,

"Why?" Elena said taking her phone and walking towards to the porch, Stefan was leaning against the door frame, blocking Elena entry.

"Move Stefan!" she said crossing her arms over her chest, he smiled and shook his head, Elena then put her phone into her back pocket she pushed him forwards he move slightly until she used her full body weight. Making him go backwards a little, but he buffed up more, walking up against her, looked at him with evil glares and he smiled turning her around and pushing her forwards. Elena stumbled down the porch and Klaus walked up to her.

"Let training begin" he said placing her against the tree.

Elena watched Klaus and Stefan for several hours, the street was quite as Stefan and Klaus had compelled everyone to stay indoors until sunrise tomorrow. When it was Elena's turn to fight Stefan she always messed up, even when she tried, she even changed into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a yellow and white striped tank top, and she even tied her hair up, but when she tried to kick him by his neck, she fell backwards, at once she jumped on his should her thighs around his neck, she went to turn her thighs as into break his neck he pushed her off and she screamed. Klaus got off the ground and picked Elena up, he looked into her eyes "watch Stefan and me and do exactly we do" he said, compelling her, she blinked and sat down watching them, taking in everything, every move. After an hour of fighting, Stefan pinned Klaus to the gowned. They laughed as Stefan pulled him up.

"Now Elena, try and pin Stefan to the ground" he said laughing as he recalled the last few seconds. Elena got up, and walked towards Stefan. Smilling, she took her place before going to kick him in his privates and then she grabbed his neck snapping it, Klaus clapped and stop the timer.

"Twenty two seconds." He said. Elena walked over to him and sat down.

"Can I see my friends?" she said thinking about Caroline.

"Which one?" he said in his thick English accent.

"Caroline and Damon" she said crossing her feet, watching Stefan's limp less body.

"No witchy? Or baby brother?" he said teasingly

"I just want Caroline and Damon! Well can I see them?"

"If you can past two of my task" he said getting up to walk over to Stefan

"What?" Elena said with delight only small things, she thought

"You need to go to the supermarket and get ice cubes and kill everyone there." Elena froze, Caroline and Damon will come, a little voice sang,

Elena stood up walked into the house, grabbing keys to the hummer, she walked out to see Stefan up, he pinned her to the wall, she kneed him and bit into his neck taking skin in her mouth and spitting it out, she walked into hummer, she turned the keys and drove down the lane.

"What are you doing Lena?" she said pulling outside a small grocery shop outside of the town. She opened the glove compartment and took out a hand gun that was loaded. She got and locked the door. Slipping the gun into her back pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus left the house with Stefan only seconds after Elena, they ran, it was quite compared to a car, once they reached outside the little garage they watched as Elena from behind a car, which made Stefan feel stupid, he then notice that a woman was holding a gun. Elena made a black tanned woman behind the counter hold a gun towards the door. Klaus could hear blood drip on the floor while Stefan could see Elena rip the throats out of people's neck, he could hear her drain the flow of blood out of their system. He felt hunger rise in him and he frowned. He thought of Elena only as the sweet girl who wouldn't hurt anything that was innocent, was now killing helpless people. He crouched a little more, then Klaus rose, Stefan followed as Klaus walked into the small shop, the tanned woman pulled the trigger and a bullet went through him, Elena turned around, her lips smidgen in blood, she looked at both men and turned away, dropping the body that she held. She looked around her surroundings, the place was cover in red, Elena wiped the blood away from her lips and walked over to the cooler, she opened it, pulling out two bags of ice, walking over to Klaus she shoved the ice against his chest, and walked on, before turning around, smirking.

"You can light it up now Brenda" she said walking off, the woman nodded and walked over to the doors to lock it, Klaus followed her and walked a few paces outside the shop, the woman, known as Brenda, took a lighter from her pocket and flicked it. "BOOM" the shop went in flames, Elena walked up to both men and stood in the middle, smirking, she turned towards Klaus as he smirked down toward her

"So, will I ring Caroline and Damon? Or will you" she said turning once again towards the fire.

"I'll ring them when we get back to the house" he said, Elena smiled, screamed and jumped like a child, before hugging Klaus.

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you" she said chiming, as she ran back to the hummer, starting it.

"Elena? Thank god, you never guess what bonnie and I found?" Caroline said to Klaus, she didn't even give him a chance to breathe.

"Elena's busy at the moment" he said hearing a silence

"Why do you have her cell? Where is she?" Caroline said panicky

"She's having a bath, she cleaning off your mess" he said walking into the kitchen to make dinner as it was his night for it.

"My mess?"

"Well, for you and Damon to come here, she had to do a task"

"When can we come?"

"Tonight, I'll get Stefan to collect you."

"Seriously? Oh my god! Thank you" Caroline screamed, Klaus smirked, he made to girls happy, one day, 'that's a first' he thought to himself as he pulled two large frozen pizza.

"Stefan, go collect your brother and Caroline. Don't delay, dinner will be ready" Klaus said, turning the cooker on.

Elena came out of a steaming bath into the kitchen, she was boiling, she wore her shorts and tank top to keep cool, but there was no help from it. She walked into the living room to see the fire lit, and the TV on, and she could hear Klaus in the kitchen, she grabbed the remote and flicked the shows about, until she found a movie she hadn't seen since she was a child, "Finding Nemo" she smiled with excitement and watched the movie, Klaus walked in with the peperoni pizza she lifted her head as the smell drifted into the room.

"Elena? Are you five?" Klaus said as Elena glared at the TV with excitement.

"What? It Nemo! Everybody loves him" Elena said taking a pizza slice of the place. Klaus huffed and grabbed the remote of her knee, pressing a few buttons

"Much better" he said as some rally race was on. Elena huffed and grabbed the remote, flicking back to her favourite fish friends.

"Just keep swimming" she sang as Doreen the little blue fish sang, Klaus laughed and grabbed the remote back to the cars, Elena put her pizza down on the black coffee table in front of them, she stood up, sat down on her knees and crossed her arms, looking at him, he smiled.

"What?" he asked picking up another pizza slice and ripping the top of it, munching on it,

"Nemo, Now!" Elena said in a grown up voice, she titled her head to the side, looking at him,

"No, not a hope -"he said before being cut off, by Elena raise her hand up.

"I'll count down from three"

"You got to b-"

"One"

"Elena, I'm not –"

"Two" she said standing up this time, she walked over towards him, hovering over him, she could feel her face changing, as her skin below her eyes cracked, and her eyes gave a quick sting as they turned red. Klaus crossed his eyebrows at her look, only one thing came to his mind 'ripper number two'

"Give your best"

Elena smirked and cocked her head to the side, ready to pounce, as she heard the TV still taking about the cars and drivers

"Three" she said, she took now, the small pizza out of his hand and on to the table, she then rubbed her hands together, letting the crumbs fall to the ground, she cracked her knuckles, smiled and grabbed Klaus up by the collar of his grey top, she hung him slightly up, looking him in the eyes, if looks could kill, he would be slaughtered.

"You, put Nemo on now"

"You can't compel me Elena"

"Not trying to, but if you don't, be and my Care and Damon will do something you would not expect"

"What? Throw wolfs pane on me in my sleep? Or vervain? Both?" he said grabbing her wrist and letting himself go. Elena smirked, she then notice how evil she was, she liked it.

"I'll give you a clue, his name begins with a M, and ends with ikale, now a plus b equals" Klaus grabbed her by the neck, Elena struggled for air, coughing, that then turned into gasping, he smirked before he was flung into another room, as he hit the fridge, leaving a dent.

"God, some hybrids" a girlish voice said before screaming with joy, and then he heard voices.

"When did you get here? How did you know?" a male voice said. He got up from the floor and strode in.

"Never expected you hear Becka" he said, looking at her, while Tyler gave Elena a hug.

"I need to tell you something, then we are gone." She said smiling at him.

"What now and why is he here?" he said, pointing at Tyler who looked at the ground like a shy child.

"Robert, he back, and Tyler is meeting his cousin in Florida. So I want go shopping"

"Robert?" Elena said in confusion, from flicking to Nemo.

"Were off, I think Stefan is on the way, good luck brother" she said kissing his cheek and walking out the door followed by a shy Tyler.

"Well then" Elena said pausing before sitting down, "Robert is who now?" she said looking confused.

"A vampire that should not be tempered with, if he finds you, he will do either two things, kill you, or love you" Klaus said before making a phone call, Elena looked more confused than ever,

"Bell, I need that spell now," he said into the phone, Elena ignored him as she watched the t.v.

"Thank you bell, make sure he is" Klaus said before hanging up and siting on the couch.

"Robert isn't coming for us, its Nicole he wants, were fine"

"Nic! We have to help her"

"We're talking about my Nic yea? Well she will kill him before he knows she present"

Elena crossed her arms before getting up, she threw her pizza in the bin, and walked into the living room.

"My cell" she said leaning her hand forwards, Klaus took the iPhone out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said walking to her room, "Good night" she sang towards the stairs,

"Night" he yelled back, watching Nemo, he watched it for a few seconds, before going back to his car race.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena laid on Nicole's bed. She tried so hard to go to sleep, she counted to a thousand, said the alphabet backwards and even sang herself a song. She just gave up after an hour because she could hear Klaus laughing as she mumbled the wrong words to party rock, he corrected her when she forgot a number, letter or words. She just closed her eyes not thinking about anything until she drifted away to her dreams.

Elena was in a park or a camp, she didn't know what was going on, or where she was. But she could see a group of children around the age of six sitting on logs looking at two people in front of them. Elena wanted to know more, she didn't know why, but something made her walk forwards, she continued until she sat at the back of the crowd, nobody notice her. She raised her hand and she was ignored. Then she stood up on the log.

"Hello?" she screamed at the woman at the front. But they ignored her, she paused and thought to herself. "I'm having a vision?" she said silently. She sat down on the log and watched ahead. Four girls in front of Elena giggled a pointed at boys in front of them. Something about them made Elena think hard. One girl was small with dark brown curls and a coco coloured skin, while another had long blond hair tied up in ponytails with cream skin tone, the one sitting beside her had soft red hair that was cut in bob and a very pale completion, and the last one sitting beside in between the blond girl and the dark brown curled one, had even softer brown hair and olive skin, she turned around like the rest of the children towards Elena and smiled, Elena saw those small beautiful faces, it was hard to believe that Bonnie, Caroline, Jessie and herself sat there at camp kid. The kids clapped and smiled and turned around. Elena spun around to see who they were smiling at, she froze in disbelief. Klaus stood there behind her, waving at the camp leaders. She spun around towards the kids, and put his head down.

"Please Klaus come up here and bring us your good news" said a young chubby woman on stage wearing a green suit. Klaus walked up to the stage and smiled at them. Then he turned towards the innocent children.

"Now, I need a helper, so may I have Elena Gilbert or Jessie Johns, who gets her first, gets to stay up here with me" he said smiling, Elena saw herself jumping up running towards the stage wearing her white shorts and a blue t-shirt while little Jessie stumbled in her big black tracksuit bottoms. Little Elena ran up to Klaus and he put his hand out for a high-five, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"That's my girl" he said, picking her up onto his shoulders.

"Now me and Elena are going into town to pick up sweets, and when I come back, I want everyone ready for a walk in the woods" he said walking towards a black car. Elena instantly got up of the log and followed her little self. Klaus buckled up little Elena in the car and drove away, Elena ran after them until he stopped outside the camp.

"Now Elena, you won't be seeing m for a long time" he said looking into the little girl big brown eyes.

"Why" the little girl asked in disappointment.

"When I come for you, you must be safe and alive. But I need you to do something for me first, kay?" he said lifting her chin up.

"What" she asked.

"You must not die" he said compelling her.

"I must not die" she repeated, and then he kissed her cheek. "And don't become friends with Jessie, she's bad" he said, and she quickly nodded. And smiled

"Now you will forget me and refer me as ranger Neil" he said opening his door, and walked to her side of the car, opening it the door for her. She jumped out and ran towards the camp, and sat down by Bonnie, Elena watched this and found herself deeply confused. She looked at Klaus who smirked as a tear ran down his face, and then he said words that shook her.

"I will watch over you as long as I can Mon petite un" he said before sitting back into the car.

Elena woke in shock, 'Klaus knew me when I was younger.' She thought, she shook her head, trying to take away the thoughts, she put her hand under her pillow and pulled out her mobile, to read it was only half five, she huffed and flopped on the bed before drifting asleep.

Klaus silent creped out of Elena's new room. He hid in her closet when she awoke, it had worked, he thought, he got into her head and she now remembers. He wanted her to remember the time when she was four and he saved her from falling out of Caroline's tree house, or when bonnie and her were only twelve and walking home from cheerleading practise late at night and two guys followed them thinking about which one they were going to grab while the other one was being masked, but he stopped all of that, tomorrow would be strange for both of them, but she wouldn't talk about it. She didn't talk about the one night sex stand either, but tomorrow would be different, because her blond friend and her missed half lover would be here. He despised the thoughts and left the house going towards that town centre looking for a bite.

"Damon! Careful! That's not trash" Caroline yelled at Damon as her packed a small black bag into the boot of his car, it was the last of the seven bags, this one was Elena's second bag, while the other five belonged to Caroline. She stood there in her skinny blue jeans, brown kneed boots, a white top, and wearing a grey leathered jacket. Damon was wearing his normal black top and pants, while he packed the bags in, he shut the boot with joy. Stefan looked at them and crossed his arms.

"You know driving with me is fast." He said, Damon went to tell him off before Caroline could, she crossed her arms and used her judge eyes.

"Driving with Damon is safer" she said open the blue door and slipping in. Damon smiled. Victory, He loved it. And always wanted more of it.

"Lead the way brother" he said as he went to sit in his car, Stefan went to the hummer, starting it and driving out of the boarding house. Checking his phone, one message from Klaus,

'_B home b4 10' _it read, only two hours to go. He then drove towards his new home.

Ring, Ring. Elena mobile went off; she fumbled under the pillow for it.

"Morning princess" Damon's voice rang.

"Damon? Why so early" she said placing her hand on her head.

"Well it's only half nine, And Barbie wanted a pit stop" he said, Elena jolted up in excitement

"Oh my god! How long left till you reach here?" Elena spoke as a whisper.

"Twenty to ten minutes depends on if Barbie is done putting on her face, and if Stefan is finished his blond breakfast" Elena smiled at his little joke, and then felt hungry; she hadn't eaten in a while, blood wise.

"Oh, I gotta get ready, want me to make up pancakes with strawberry's and wiped cream?" she said rising from the bed and to the closet.

"No pancakes and strawberries for me, but I'll eat the cream. Only if you're wearing it." Elena could see him smirking at the comment.

"Hmm… I don't know…good bye Damon" she said, click his off and putting on her black skinny jeans and a little green wavy tank top. She felt good today, 'today is going to be good' she thought as she went down stairs and cleaned the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena expected a mess, but she was wrong, the house was shining, the marble was twinkling towards her, while Klaus was behind the counter making coffee, he looked up at her and smiled then back to making coffee. Elena walked over to him and sat on the high stool.

"Did you do this?" he said weakly. He cocked his head up and nodded.

"And no help from anyone" he said proudly. Elena laughed at his incredible cleaning skill, she tried so hard to keep the laugher inside of her, but it made its way through her.

"What?" he said in confusion before pouring hot water into two large red coffee cups.

"You should be a maid" she said eventually, she could imagine Klaus wearing French maid costume holding a black feathered duster. He looked at her with a concerned face and handed her one of the coffee cups. She took it and drank it peacefully.

"Sure why not? Me and the mayor can get it on while I clean him up" he said, Elena spit the coffee out of her mouth and laughed so hard she snorted loudly and that made him laugh harder. She saw the mayor two nights ago on her rampage. He was a short fat man with tiny little eyes and no hair. She fell forwards and placed her hand on the table so she wouldn't lose her balance when she got up the get a paper towel to clean up the coffee of the desk top. She shook her hand a few times trying to get rid of the nasty images.

"_I love you Elena, and because I love you that, I can't be selfish with you, and why you can't know this, I don't deserve you, but my brother does, god I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do_" a husky voice said as Elena mopped up da coffee on the floor by the edge of the counter, she shot up as she heard the voice finish.

"What did you say?" Elena said towards Klaus who washed his cup. He spun around at her.

"I didn't say anything, why?"

"I swear to god, I heard a voice say something" she said hold on to the back of her neck in confusion.

"What did it say? Or who do you think would say it? The compulsion from your mind should be gone by now"

"Oh my god" Elena said with surprise.

"What?"

"Damon…it was Damon" she said allowing tears to slip from her eyes, Putting her hand over her eyes, she tried to take away the sobs. Klaus strolled over to her with a tissue and she took it, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks" she whispered before walking up the stairs to da bathroom.

Once Elena got in the bathroom she used her switch and turn off sadness, re-brushed her hair and put mascara and eyeliner, she was lucky she didn't put it on before or else she would be such a mess right now. She heard the hummer pull in the drive way, and she ran down the stairs she flung opened the door to see an delighted Caroline walk out of Damon's blue car, she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, Caroline did the same.

"Care! You're here, I can't believe it" Elena said joyfully. Caroline let her go and they stared at each other, Caroline could just read Elena's mind like a book. She let the girl go and walked into the house after Stefan, Elena smiled as Caroline left, she saw Damon walking towards her, and she walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone before.

"Hey princess" he said stroking the back of her head. She pulled away from him and looked into his blue eyes.

"You can be selfish with me, and deserve me more than Stefan does, I will never forget this and I love you too Damon" she said placing one of her hands on his cheek and the other behind his head and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back, and he pulled her closer to her, and then he pulled away.

"You remembered? Huh." He said, still memorised by what just happened.

"And I will never forget" she said kissing him quickly before Caroline coughed loudly for them to look at her standing in the door way with Stefan beside her and Klaus behind them. Elena rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, kissing him again. She pulled away and he smiled pleasantly at her. He turned around and went to the boot of the car taking out her bags, Elena realised that his black shirt had a freshly blood stain on it, he brought the bags up to her.

"Brought yea something" he said handing her the light bag, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house, Caroline walked out towards them, she cocked up her eyebrow, 'later' Elena mouthed, and Caroline nodded walking towards the car to take her five bags out.

"You know I'm not going to bring all of these in, you two are." She said taking her hand bag out of the front seat. She walked back to the house and stopped in front of both men.

"I'm not joking when I say this, but I will hurt you if I don't get my own way, right Lena?" she said as Elena was walking into a room with Damon.

"If you want to see tomorrow do what she says, even if you are a hybrid or a ripper" Elena said before closing the door, Caroline perked up and smiled at Stefan and then to Klaus,

"Let's start fresh since I'm going to be here a while, I'm Caroline, the vampire you wanted to sacrifice, and you must be the asshole Klaus" she said holding out her hand, he grabbed it and kissed it,

"Yes, I'm that asshole, and if you think I'm going to be your dog, you got it wrong, Stefan can bring in the bags." He said turning away, Caroline huffed and clapped her hand together, she done everything Tyler said, but he was still a fucking ass.

* * *

><p><strong>personal message from moi!<strong>

Hey guys! Sorry for the late updates before chapter 8, I'm sorry, but my laptop was sick and I had to send it away :'( .. but its back and fighting harder than Caroline would on black Friday in the top designer stores, and we all know how much she loves her fashion! I said I would be nice and give you a long chapter this time, but now I need your help! *pointing towards you* I need you to do me a favour! I'm going to give you the option of the following-

**ONE -** a six years old girl into the story that is a mixture of Elena and Damon or Klaus.

**TWO -** Caroline stay in town for a while.

**THREE -** Bring Nicole back but she won't be here 4 long! :O

**FOUR -** Have Damon stay a while.

**FIVE** - Stefan and Damon's secret 15 years old vampire sister, Layla come and stay.

**SIX -** Let Klaus and Elena take a trip back to mystic falls

**SEVEN -** Have Damon and Caroline take turns visiting Elena

*****please select a NUMBER above and I will put a twist into each one!*****

Btw – the number with the highest votes shall be wrote…lol! Bye Bye my beautiful readers! You must send in your number by the 25 of December!I'll do an extra-long one 4 Xmas day! Love you all! Sineadk88 xxx


	11. Chapter 11

"I've missed you so much" Elena said hugging him tightly. She meant it, she did she missed everyone, but only wanted to talk with Damon and Caroline.

"I missed you too, why didn't you leave Lena?" Damon asked sitting on the large bed, she smiled at the thought and then frowned, sitting down on his lap, he then stroked her hair.

"I would have if I could Damon. I missed you guys so much. But me running… that would put you, Jer, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Ric and even Tyler in danger-"

"We could have protected you Elena! I could have" he said in rage and quietness

"No Damon, you couldn't" she said softly, placing her hands on his cheekbones.

"We could have, Bonnie knows spells, a brother that never dies, vampire slayer who also never dies, a hybrid and two vampires. You would have been safe."

"This is Klaus Damon, look what happened to-" Elena said before being cut off,

"Katharina's family. Elena knows better, she knows if she tries to run, I will hunt her down, torture her, and then get everyone she loves and cares about and kill them as she watches, and then I will kill her slowly" Klaus said walking in, Elena turned around, still sitting in Damon's lap.

"What do you want" she said coldly,

"That blond has to go now!" he said stiffing himself up.

"Caroline? Why?" she said standing up.

"She never shut up, and she is redecorating the living room, I told her off and she went ballistic, get her out" he said watching their faces shyly smile.

"Are you scared of Caroline?" Damon said smirking.

"I've been around a long time mate, and she is the first girl I ever met that I want to kill but I know I can't" he said looking down at the floor, hanging his head in shame.

"She's not that bad, give her a chance" Elena said getting up and heading down the stairs.

"Care" Elena screamed as she ran over to her, hugging her, Stefan zoomed off before Caroline could bark orders at him for the rest of her non – living life if she wanted too. Caroline pulled away and smiled brightly at her.

"You and the other Salvatore huh?" she said looking all perky, Elena widen her eyes and smiled, grabbing Caroline's hand and bring her outside to the front by the large tree to tell her what she remembered.

"No way!" Caroline screamed as Elena finished, she nodded her head quickly and smiled even more.

"Yea, sometimes I even wonder what would have happened if met Damon first, then when Katherine came she and Stefan could have left, and no Klaus business, think about it care" Elena said hanging herself in shame. Caroline could see this,

"Hey, did you ring bonnie yet?" Caroline said changing the subject fast, thinking about what Elena said could be true.

"I'll do it now" Elena said standing up to ring bonnie.

"Hello?" a confused bonnie said, Elena was unsure what she would say,

"Hey bonnie!" Elena said coolly,

"Elena! I miss you! Why haven't you called?" she said quietly.

"Bon, I have something to tell you, and I don't know if you're going to like me for it."

"You're a vamp, I know, I don't care anymore! I will see you again!" bonnie said with glee.

"So were good?" Elena said surprisingly,

"Yea! Wait, Jer wants to talk with you" bonnie said cheerfully.

"Elena" a muscular voice said before Elena cut them off, she turned around to see Caroline watching her giving her a brief smile.

"You okay?" she said walking towards Elena, she nodded and hugged Care, she pulled away from a load bang inside.

"Why Elena?" Damon said shortly Elena left the house with Caroline to talk,

"She's a bundle of fun" he said sarcastically.

"Don't bullshit with me!" Damon said furiously. And Klaus smirked widely.

"You see Damon, if anything ever happens to Stefan I have Elena as a backup" he said picking up a large black box under the work table, and placing Nicole's things in it.

"What does that mean?" He said standing up towards him.

."If I need to use her in my battle, I will"

"What battle?" Damon spitted.

"Plus from pass experience she's okay in the bed, not as good as some but –" Klaus said before Damon crashed him against the wall,

"I don't care what happened between you and Elena, but if you ever hurt her, I will kill you!" Damon said before Elena and Caroline stood at the door way in shock.

Elena stood at the door way with Caroline. Caroline stood there, slowly smiling as if she saw the pope showing his ass to the queen, while Elena wore the time she walked in on Caroline and matt making out in the bathroom in the grill. Damon and Klaus both looked at the shocked girls, Damon let go of his grip around Klaus's neck, and Elena and Caroline walked in.

"I think we all need a drinking session" Caroline said as Elena flopped onto the bed. 'For once she's right' Klaus thought.

"Any good places around here?" Caroline said towards Klaus, he shrugged, she then looked towards Elena,

"Well Lena?" Caroline said crossing her arms,

"I've only been to the supermarket" she sighed, as Damon sat down on the window seat.

"What about the killing spree? You must have seen a few places" Klaus said hoping they would find a good place.

"No..." Elena said embarrassed by the fact she went on a spree and can't remember a thing that happened.

"The golden glove" Stefan said entering the room, everyone looked up at him,

"The golden glove? Seriously Stefan? It sounds like a title to a James bond movie." Caroline said and Klaus agreed.

"Wait! How about club V? It's a new place, I remember that part, and I had a bite out of the bouncer" Elena said winking at Caroline who laughed.

"Sounds fun, way better name then golden glove" Caroline agreed.

"We leave here around half nine" Damon said, they all nodded which meant, four vampires and a hybrid would be entering a club for a drinking session. Elena couldn't wait, she wanted to dress up and attract Damon to her, while Caroline wanted to put on her new dress and have fun!

"Club V?" Stefan said leaving the room, himself, Damon and Klaus had left the girls as they discussed what they would wear, they went straight to the kitchen for a blood bag, and he could feel the awkwardness between the three of them. Klaus sat in the black bar stood by the table, while Damon leaned on the island.

"So, we going to be like the three musketeers?" Damon said randomly. Klaus smirked and Stefan put the blood into glasses.

"Well Damon, if you're going to be living here with my doppelganger, you follow my rules, and if you want to play little games, I'm warning you in advance, I will win" Klaus said eyeing him. Damon looked back at him, not dropping the glance.

"I don't care" he said drinking the blood and Stefan smirked, he wanted to kill both of them already on day one!

Caroline was happy with her look, she wore a simple red dress that clung to her, it was strapless, it flowed straight across and mid-way there was a large black belt, and went above the knee, and the shoes were perfect! They held a shine that made the black even stand out, and she was proud to say she had mastered these seven inched killer heels! She felt amazing, but when she saw Elena she felt like changing into something else..

Elena walked out of the bathroom, she was complete, she curled her hair and put on her black dress, it had one strap that went around her neck, the fabric went under her arm pit and travelled about her knee and, the dress was thin and complement her figure, she wore shoes exactly like Caroline's, but Elena's showed her big toe and the one beside it.

"How do I look" Elena said, flipping her hair, and smiling shyly. Caroline's mouth dropped, she was perfect, but she looked like Katherine.

"Honestly? Your perfect, but you look like Katherine" Caroline said softly, Elena smiled and nodded her head,

"Same, think you can fix it?" Elena said quietly. Caroline nodded and took Elena's hand and brought her to the bathroom.

Caroline walked into the bathroom and looked around, there were black feathered earrings that were long and had two golden small chains with a golden heart stuck on the bottom, Caroline minds clicked as she looked for hair pins, she sat Elena down on the small chair and pined her hair up, she tightly pinned it up high until every stranded was up, she then got a thick long stand from each side and let them flow lose, she put her earing's in and smiled at her victory. She put her head on Elena's bare shoulder and smiled,

"Now, what do yea think?" Caroline said in victory.

"Thank you care" Elena said pecking her check. Caroline smiled and sighed, before widening her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Elena said in confusion, Caroline's lips quivered.

"I forgot my mascara" she said in shame before applying it, Elena tried not to laugh as Caroline made her eyes widen more than she ever taught possible.

"So how fancy is this place?" Damon said as the three guys rose from the sofa from watching a repeat of a football game.

"If you want to get into this club you have to queue two hours in advance, and if you're not dressed right, they won't let you in"

Klaus said before Stefan could answer, Damon looked at him and held up a black shirt, Stefan nodded and held up white one, Damon ignored but Klaus looked and nodded, Damon and Stefan both looked at Klaus who held up a black t-shirt, and the both gave him a 'WTF?' look, he then picked up a white one, Damon then grabbed his small bag and brought it to a small room beside the one himself and Elena went into, he unzipped the bag and took out black pants, and his shoes before getting naked to get dress.

Elena and Caroline were officially finished twenty minutes after doing Elena's hair, they left the room and went down stairs turning on the tv to listen music, they got to mtv and started sing to Dev. – Dancing in the dark. They started sing and dancing before heading to the kitchen to get some blood. For the first time ever, Caroline was waiting for the guys to be ready

* * *

><p>Hey fabulous readers! Votes are in! I have counted! A lot of you want Damon to stay! And some want both Damon and Caroline staying with our favourite doppelganger… but will she be our favourite for long? We all know Elena would do anything for her loved ones!(Spoiler alert! :O !) but ye guys also want Klaus and Elena to go back to our favour home town! I think I may do both! ;)<p>

See you guys later! Review me!


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, sorry for the very extremely late update! So here, I go, love always!

**2months later**

"You're getting weaker" Klaus said towards Elena as she kicked him in his side, he pushed her away, sending her backwards hitting a tree. The new house he brought was much easier for them to act in their normal. The house was in the countryside, away from the stink of a town. It was a two story house, but large inside like a castle. Nobody came down this countryside due to the haunting stories of vampires and werewolves, but of course they forgot hybrids. Elena leaped from the tree and went to attack him fiercely, but he stepped aside. Letting her almost fall. Stefan laughed at her but she shot him dangerous looks. 'If only looks could kill' she thought.

"You're weak Elena" Klaus yelled at her,

"I'm tired. Having no blood, food, water or sleep within two weeks does that" she spat, she was tired. Elena would welcome sleep with open arms, and lunge herself at blood, water and food. It was how Klaus punished her for killing five hybrids. Elena called it self-defence as they tried to kill her one night, but Klaus thinks different.

"Well you shouldn't kill hybrids then" he said walking over to her, she ran towards him until he tipped her upside down, making her land on her stomach. He placed his foot on her back, digging it into her spine.

"And now you would be dead" he said with pride that he has out smarted her, again. Elena grabbed his foot fast, and pushed him to the ground. She pushed her hand into his chest with vampire speed and power. Her hand grabbed his heart, and she held it, Stefan stood up, and went to attack her, but she growled him away, while Klaus looked at her with strangers eyes.

"Now you would be dead" she muttered quietly, she let go off his heart and pulled her hand away slowly, drawing out pain. Elena stood up straight and walked beside Stefan who held the chains that would be would wrap around her legs, arms and waist, Klaus stood up, still memorized by her actions. He shook his head at them.

"Go eat" he said, she lifted a smile, Stefan walked back to the garage, to but she chains away, Elena slowly walked up to Klaus and hugged him,

"Thank you" she whispered, and let him go, walking back to the house, Klaus smiled. Elena was back in her normal stage.

"Well Elena, that was a risky move" Stefan said as he sat on the couch beside her, as she drank her fifth blood bag.

"It got me food, didn't it?" she said, sighing. Her mobile was then handed to her and she smiled,

"Thanks" she said turning it on, Stefan smiled, really smiled, for the first time in a long time, He smiled for Elena's happiness. Elena pucked the passcode in and saw the sixty seven new messages from Damon, while a hundred and seventy two messages from Caroline. She hadn't seen or talked to them within three months and missed their presence, especially Damon's, he always made her laugh, made her feel safe and loved. Even do he was back in mystic falls, Elena never forgot they love they started to share.

"You know, I like Damon more then I like you" she said to Stefan, who laughed slightly, to Elena Stefan became a brother she hated at times.

"Why?" he said curiously, for the first time in a long time, a girl picked Damon over him.

"I don't know, I think it's 'cause he makes me laugh, he bring the human out in me. And I think I-" Elena said before Klaus walked in on them,

"Don't say love Elena, love is a vampires greatest weakness" Klaus said towards the two sitting in the couch,

"I know, you told something like that to Stefan on the night you decide to kidnap me" Elena spat still furious about leaving her home town without an option.

"Kidnaping is a bit over dramatic since you are eighteen." Klaus said sitting across from them in the arm chair. Elena folded her arms and scowled at him.

"I think it's because he has loved me for a long time, and doesn't drop it, not like you" Elena said, resuming their conversation, Stefan gave a huff before crossing his arms too.

"Well I forced to turn it off" he said looking at Klaus, who had eyes on him, he shrugged his shoulders and cropped a smile.

"Klaus, you have forced me out of my home, and forced Stefan to turn his emotions off, I think we should get them back" Elena said, Stefan looked at her, with wide eyes.

"Fine, Stefan I free you" Klaus said compellingly towards him, Stefan sat there, and blinked before looking at Elena who titled her head at him.

"Stefan?" she asked him, he shook his head and looked at Klaus.

"I'm free" he muttered, he stood up and zoomed off, leaving Elena alone with the hybrid.

**reviews if you want me to continue the story! Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

"you let him go?" Elena said puzzled, Stefan just left like that, leaving her with him. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You said it" was all he could say, Elena sighed she did say it, she stood up taller and smiled,

"Can I go home?" she asked smiling, Klaus gave a weak huff before leaving the room.

"it's not easy Elena" he said going out the front door and banging it behind him, angry at his foolish actions.

"but you just did it" Elena said, frowning she walked to the kitchen grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and retreating towards the stair to sleep.

It was two in the morning, while Klaus continued to roam the area as a wolf, it gave him time to think about letting go his ripper, and then he stopped along the tall mountains, 'Rebekah' he hadn't heard from his beloved sister, while Tyler kept to his word by updating Klaus each week of what was happening in mystic falls. Klaus shook his head trying to send the memory of sister away, and then his mind was over taken by the images of his dear family. Kol, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah, how he missed all of them. He sat at the arch of the cave entrance looking down at the forest and then to his pleasant new home and the lake beyond it, not even 'Mikael would come here' he taught, and then he came to the conclusion, 'I will let them out now'. He quickly got on all fours and marched towards the house. Maybe he didn't need anybody for this mission of his.

"I don't get it Damon, why would he let Stefan go?" Elena said lying in her bed. It was half twelve and Klaus had disappeared so she figured it was the perfect timing to ring up Damon.

"It's obvious Elena" Damon said back in his normal tone as he looked out the front window expect his baby bro back any second since Elena told him.

"Is it?" she asked, confused while sipping out of the bag and tossing it towards the bin, perfectly hitting the bin.

"Your sexy then Stefan and Klaus knows it" Damon said thinking of the song, I'm sexy and I know it.

"I no Damon, but I want to come home. I want to hug Caroline, bonnie and Ric. I want to make sure it's safe for Jeremy so he can come home and I want to hug you, and kiss you, and never leave you" Elena said playfully, she did miss them all do, but she was angry too, angry that Tyler almost killed Jeremy for Klaus 'cause she didn't attack someone.

"Well that sounds like a great plan, if you skip all of the start, but only do the end part, you know with the hug and kissing and onwards" Damon said, Elena smiled at this. She was always smiling when she talked to Damon, she felt like she could relax a little more.

"When are you coming to see me?" she asked shyly, she could heard Damon crack a smile and she knew he would be shaking his head.

"Tell me and I'll come, on, I a pony or a donkey"

"I can't but we can Skype. But I would like to see you on a donkey" Elena teased.

"Well – Stefan's back. I'll call you later" Damon said on the serious note.

"bye Damon, I miss you, and love you" Elena said

"Love you too princess" Damon said before hanging up. Elena shook at her head at him, still placing a smile on her face. This princess joke was getting out of hand, sure it was all innocent at first but know it was turning into her pet name he used for her. Elena laid further down the bed before entering her sleep.

"Wake up Elijah" Klaus said as he just pulled the dagger from his brother's chest. He should have brought the coffins upstairs instead of the basement but he didn't have enough time as he had to shower and clean up the place. He then suddenly thought about tell Elena but let that idea flake off.

"Klaus" a voice said breathlessly

"Hello brother, shall I let them all out?" he returned, and from his Elijah nodded.

The sun blasted in towards Elena's eyes as she muffle awoke, she stretched out before getting out of the bed. She heard voice coming from downstairs.

"God, can he not turn down a TV" Elena mumbled. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, grabbing her jeans and a red top. For a summers morning it wasn't that warm. Elena decide to stay in her blue pyjama shorts and top. She opened her door and went to the bathroom, holding her clothes, she opened the door. Elena dropped her clothes as man around her ages with black spiked hair stood there in boxer briefs.

"What the hell" Elena yelled as the man went to punch her, she moved side to side dodging the punches as if she was a boxer. She punched him hard in the chest forcing backwards hitting his elbow off the mirror causing it to break, the man can forwards but Elena dodged, she quickly zoomed behind and then realized that Klaus, Elijah and another man, older than them standing at the door way.

"Easy Kol, she's learning from me" Klaus said smirking, the man Kol turned and looked at Klaus, Elena saw the opportunity and kicking him on the back of the head. She looked as Kol fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on Klaus" Elena said titling her head to the side, Klaus smirked and gave a short laugh.

"you know Elijah, you two planned to kill me once upon a time, the guy u just knocked out is Kol and this is Finn. My brothers." He said before leaving them her lost for words


End file.
